La promesa
by Senry Chan
Summary: [Oneshot para la Segunda convocatoria de las paginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"] Es increíble como un Omega de sonrisa angelical, rostro hermoso, ojos turquesa y cuerpo lascivo puede generar un cortocircuito en la mente de un alfa como Levi. OmegaVerse. Riren


Hola es un placer saludarlos de nuevo gente hermosa, como ven regreso con un fic que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las paginas de facebook " **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones** " y " **Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0** " (Denles mucho amorsh~)

Este Oneshot esta basado en el dou " **E10 ALPHA, A10 OMEGA OMEGAVERSE"** A quien aun no lo haya leído les dejo el link, chequenlo esta muy bueno. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les pido disculpas si encuentran errores ortográficos.

 **Link:** media/set/?set=a.1585906961628019.1073742039.1450567235161993 &type=3

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Un efímero Lime

* * *

 **La promesa**

.

.

.

Miraba constantemente el lento avanzar de las manecillas del reloj que colgaba de la pared esperando que con su mirada anhelante y sus suplicas silenciosas este se apiadara de él y avanzara más rápido, pero parecía que el maldito aparato disfrutaba carcajeándose de su agonía y se empeñaba en ir más lento todavía.

Era la millonésima vez que Eren miraba el reloj detrás de él, se mordía los labios suaves y carnosos con impaciencia, se levantaba del modesto comedor y corría hacia el pasillo para observar detenidamente la puerta con la esperanza de ver llegar a Levi.

Levi Ackerman. Ese alfa que lo volvía loco en muchos sentidos. Ese alfa prepotente, rudo, malhumorado, arisco, mandón, fuerte, agresivo, posesivo, sexy, sobreprotector, atento y tierno cuando se lo proponía... A quien engañaba. Era un adolescente enamorado.

Aun recordaba cómo se dio su primer encuentro, como su alfa se había alzado imponente y lo había rescatado de un grupo de indeseables. Cuando se vieron por primera vez en el metro.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa tarde el castaño regresaba de clases junto a su amigo Armín Arlet, un chico omega que bien podría ser confundido por una mujer y el detestable novio de esté. Jean Kirschtein, un alfa vanidoso, prepotente y altanero. Aun no terminaba de entender como alguien tan tranquilo y dulce como su mejor amigo podía estar con alguien como Jean "cara de caballo" kirschtein. Era un alfa de lo peor.

Desde que habían salido de la escuela, caminado a la estación y subido al tren, ambos castaños no perdían el tiempo ni la oportunidad en insultarse mutuamente con el pobre de Armín tratando de calmarlos.

La verdad era que Eren no dejaba que nadie se burlara de su condición como omega y no soportaba como los alfas alardeaban y se vanagloriaban de sus status. Eren Jaeger y cualquier otro omega era tan bueno y valía tanto como cualquier alfa.

Su discusión termino cuando la estación donde la pareja se bajaba llego. Armín se deshacía en disculpas hacia su amigo mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su pareja esperando que este igual se disculpara pero Eren sabía que eso no ocurriría. Un alfa no se disculpaba por nada ni ante nadie. Cuanta fue su sorpresa y vergüenza cuando una mirada sugestiva y hasta un tanto lasciva de parte de Armín a Jean, seguido de un susurro a su oreja fue más que suficiente para que Kirschtein se disculpara con voz rasposa y gutural, emitiendo un nada convincente "Lo siento bastardo"

Tomo al omega rubio de las caderas con posesividad y salieron del metro, lo último que el ojiverde vio fue como el castaño le devoraba la boca a su amigo con pasión mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Sus hermosas orbes turquesas estaban abiertas de la impresión y un rubor adornaba sus mejillas, recargo su cabeza en las puertas cerradas, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Le costaba trabajo digerir las nuevas actitudes de su amigo. Lo hacían sentir raro y un tanto celoso. Era un poco contradictorio, por un lado Eren odiaba el egocentrismo de los alfas pero por el otro deseaba que un alfa atento y amoroso llegara a su vida. Y le hiciera cambiar su opinión.

Tan enfrascado estaba en la maraña de pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de hombres se pararon tras de él, rodeándolo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió unas manos tocándole el trasero. Dio un gritillo cuando sintió como le apretaban fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, quiso girarse y plantarle cara a su agresor pero una masa corpulenta se lo impidió. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados tratando de pedir ayuda pero nadie se dignó a mirarlo. nadie quiso ayudarlo. ¿Por que? Por ser omega.

Su nariz se impregno con el olor asqueroso de la excitación del grupo de alfas. Para el ojiverde era más que claro, ese acto vulgar y cruel solo podía ser llevado a cabo por alfas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron asomar de sus ojos cuando sintió como una de esas bestias le restregaba su miembro excitado y asqueroso en el trasero.

"No quiero. Ya déjenme en paz" Grito en su mente.

Ya tenía suficiente, no soportaría ni un minuto más bajo esa humillación. Pelearía, se defendería y haría respetarse.

-Oi ¿Qué creen que hacen cerdos?,- una voz fuerte y poderosa resonó en el vagón y en sus oídos, acelerando su corazón y llenándolo de esperanza.

Los toqueteos indebidos cesaron y el grupo de hombres se alejó. Fue ahí donde sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez. Sus piernas le temblaron cuando esa mirada filosa y peligrosa se clavó en la suya. Un hombre, alfa seguramente, caminaba hacia el con seguridad y autoridad.

Un poderoso rubor subió a sus mejillas y el fuerte y desagradable olor de esos bastardos fue reemplazado por un fresco aroma mentolado. Delicioso y varonil.

-Mocoso ¿estás bien?,- pregunto el desconocido con voz profunda y seductora, al menos a los oídos de Eren

Ese día recordaba quedar prendado de ese hombre que a pesar de actuar tosco, enojón y mandón le acompaño a su casa.

En los días posteriores siguió topándoselo en el metro.

El alfa siempre esperaba a que el chico rubio se bajara en su estación para acercarse al castaño, se quedaba cerca de él en todo el trayecto. Las primeras veces solo se ignoraban mutuamente. Uno porque no sabía cómo abordarlo y el otro porque se sentía intimidado y atraído. En ocasiones Eren atrapada al mayor mirándolo fijamente, desnudando su alma. A la larga Eren entro en confianza y se encontraba ansiando fervientemente esos encuentros. Le costó un poco reconocer que se había enamorado de Levi Ackerman. Su alfa.

Levi no pudo soportar más la tortura de tener tan cerca al omega sin poder hacerlo suyo. La realidad era que tenía tiempo observando a Eren, contemplándolo en la lejanía, adorándolo en silencio. Obsesionándose con él.

Cuando esos cerdos lo acosaron, una llama poderosa ardió por todo su cuerpo, la ira lo cegó y termino descubriéndose ante el omega. Su omega.

No es nada sorprendente que Levi reclamara a Eren como su omega. No es de sorprenderse que Eren aceptara gustosamente.

.

.

.

 **Fin Flash Back**

.

.

.

Su cara ardía por los recuerdos, más aun cuando las imágenes del primer celo como pareja que experimentaron llegaron a su mente atormentada por la ausencia de su pareja.

Su mirada viajo de nueva cuenta al reloj mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla del comedor. Se dejó caer pesadamente, se recostó en la mesa con la cabeza entre sus brazos, suspiro audiblemente.

Sabía que Levi llegaría tarde esa noche, después de todo le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su celular unas horas antes, explicándole que después del trabajo iría a tomar unas copas con unos compañeros del trabajo. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos Eren ya sabía que se refería a Hanji Zoe e Irvin Smith, ambos alfas y mejores amigos de su pareja. Aun no eran presentados oficialmente pero cada vez que el pelinegro hablaba, quejaba o los insultaba Eren sentía que ya los conocía de hace años.

Se levantó nuevamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, se tardó unos minutos revolviendo cosas en los cajones de la alacena. Regreso con una servilleta de colores brillantes en una mano y una pequeña libreta en la otra. Tapo cuidadosamente la esponjosa tortilla de arroz que había preparado hace un par de horas para Levi. A pesar de ser un omega, no era muy bueno en la cocina. Y eso que su mamá se esmeraba arduamente de instruirlo en los deberes de un omega.

Todos los días se ponía a leer libros de cocina, recetarios y revistas gastronómicas para mejorar sus habilidades en la cocina.

Abrió la libreta, donde apuntaba los tips y recetas que le gustaría elaborar en un futuro para el pelinegro, arranco una hoja y empezó a escribir muy concentrado, cuando hubo terminado dejo la pequeña nota a lado de la cena.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios esponjosos cuando recordó que en una ocasión quiso que Levi escribiera con kétchup sus sentimientos en la tortilla que había preparado con esmero para él, se decepciono un poco cuando el pelinegro se negó, pero se deleitó con sus expresiones nerviosas ante las situaciones más simples.

Se levantó del comedor y se fue inmediatamente a su habitación para descansar, mañana le esperaba un día muy largo y justamente por eso se encontraba muy ansioso. Llevaba esperando ese día con emoción y anhelo.

Esperaba que Levi recordara su promesa

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

.

.

Días después de haberse mudado juntos, ambos caminaban por el centro comercial de la ciudad. Un estante llamo poderosamente la atención del joven omega. Su mirada turquesa brillo intensamente cuando se posó en un juego de anillos de pareja de oro blanco, eran sencillos pero hermosos.

Ackerman se sitúo detrás de Eren contemplando fijamente a través de su reflejo en el cristal el rostro de su amado mocoso, deleitándose con cada una de las emociones que atravesaban su rostro hermoso.

El castaño se volteo hacia el pelinegro, enredo sus brazos en su cuello y prácticamente le rogó que le comprara el juego de anillos. Eren era infantil, caprichoso y terco como una mula cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Y este era uno de esos momentos. Prácticamente le hizo una escena cuando Levi se negó a comprar los dichosos anillos. El joven omega se entristeció al obtener más que negativas y se mantuvo serio y decaído el resto del camino a casa.

Levi se sintió culpable al instante al observar la alegría esfumarse de esas orbes turquesas. Pero el usar anillos de pareja era una de esas cursiladas que simplemente no pegaban con el alfa. Era algo en lo que no podía ceder.

Al llegar a casa Levi trato por todos los medio de alegrar a Eren pero parecía que el tema de los anillos no podría librarlo fácilmente.

Finalmente termino desesperándose. Recordó que esa mañana el omega le había platicado sobre una competencia de atletismo que se realizaría dentro de unas semanas y termino prometiéndole que si ganaba el primer lugar en la estúpida competencia le compraría el anillo.

Sello la promesa con un beso intenso que le robo el aliento a su omega, seguido de otros más de igual intensidad.

Claro que en ese momento Levi no se imaginaba que Eren se lo recordaría constantemente y le haría cumplir su promesa a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

 **Fin Flash Back**

.

.

.

Su cuerpo toco la suavidad de las almohadas y sabanas que vestían la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras de que de sus labios se escapó un bostezo. Sentía mucho sueño, su cuerpo tenía que descansar lo suficiente, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para la competencia.

Sus músculos se relajaron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Un calor insoportable comenzaba a ganar fuerza dentro de su vientre, expandiéndose como lava por su cuerpo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca sin poder evitarlo, se despertó de golpe cuando un ardor en su glúteo izquierdo lo despertó. La imagen salvaje de Levi lo recibió luego de abrir sus ojos. Sobresaltándolo.

El alfa prácticamente se le lanzo encima, se adueñó de su boca, se adueñó de su lengua, de sus suspiros, de sus pensamientos y se adueñó de su cuerpo.

Al principio el castaño trato de negarse, después de todo el pelinegro estaba ebrio y si hacia el amor con él mañana no podría participar en la carrera. Pero la pasión desmedida del mayor cuando lo besaba, las ardientes caricias y su nombre saliendo de esos labios deliciosos pudo con él. Se entregó a Levi en bandeja de plata.

.

.

.

La molesta melodía del celular de Eren termino despertándolo y taladrándole la cabeza. Sentía que esta le iba a explotar, tenía la garganta seca y rasposa. Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al notar la desnudez de Eren.

Su cerebro tardo en procesar, los recuerdos llegaron ya tarde, un furioso Eren le había aventado una almohada a la cara para después salir azotando la puerta.

La había cagado.

.

.

.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por la infinita alegría y cariño repentinas, su enojo se esfumo y dio paso al amor puro y tierno. Observo con fascinación la palabra escrita con salsa kétchup en la tortilla de arroz sobre la mesa. Negándose a creer lo que ese alfa terco y obstinado había hecho para él.

Un revoloteo se acrecentó en su vientre. Una calidez que se expandió hermosamente por todo su cuerpo, alojándose con premura en su corazón. Corrió a la habitación, asomo medio cuerpo por la puerta y aun con lágrimas en los ojos se disculpó y agradeció a su Levi por el detalle tan amoroso de esté. Ignorando completamente la mirada de confusión de su pareja.

Con una sonrisa amorosa y con la energía a tope regreso a su lugar en el comedor para devorar los sentimientos que Levi tenia por él.

.

.

.

Su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito. Sentado frente a Eren en el comedor, se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz masajeando el área, buscando que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera. Esa había sido la última vez que salía de copas con la mierdosa de Zoe y el calvo de Irvin.

Ya tarde se daba cuenta que el alcohol causaba estragos en su sistema nervioso.

No solo había creído y seguido el consejo de Hanji. Había atacado a Eren mientras dormía, haciendo oídos sordos a sus suplicas de detenerse. Había demostrado de la peor forma posible su autoridad como alfa. Y para acabarla de cagar, había hecho una cosa tan ridícula y cursi, había mostrado su debilidad a Eren.

La tortilla de arroz con la palabra AMOR escrita en kétchup era prueba irrefutable de su debilidad por el omega. su omega.

Veía con horror como su omega sacaba miles de fotos a su vergüenza con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, generando que su corazón palpitara como loco y una sonrisa ladina surgiera en su rostro masculino.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar, dejo el celular en la mesa y se abalanzaba a él, sentándose en su regazo y enredando los brazos en su cuello, besándolo dulcemente, sonriéndole y agradeciéndole el gesto.

Obviamente no estaba en todos sus sentidos cuando lo había hecho, estaba borracho pero eso no quitaba ni disminuía el sentimiento. Y si era por su Eren él haría lo que fuera.

.

.

.

Eran increíbles los estragos que una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas generaban en su alfa.

Le había costado un poco convencer a su alfa para que fuera a verlo competir. Nada que Eren no pudiera lograr.

Se encontraban saliendo de las instalaciones de su escuela. Eren tiraba de la mano de Levi guiándolo hacia el área comercial más cercano. Puede que se estuviera comportando como un niño mimado y caprichoso pero no podía evitarlo. Se encontraba eufórico. Había ganado el primer lugar en la carrera de atletismo de su año.

No podía estar más feliz. Había cumplido su meta y ahora necesitaba que Levi cumpliera su promesa.

.

.

.

Eran increíbles los estragos que una angelical sonrisa, un rostro sonrojado y unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo de su omega generaban en él.

No podía decirle que no. Se dejó arrastrar a la estúpida competencia. Aunque en el transcurso el pelinegro trataba de convencerlo para que no lo hiciera. Él le compraría el anillo que quisiera y además no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie meno a él. Lo amaba.

No era de esperar que el ojiverde se negara con pucheros. Eren podía ser muy terco y obstinado. Eren era adorable. Eren era suyo.

El evento no había estado nada mal. Fue organizado y rápido. Su pecho se hincho de orgullo cuando su omega hubo ganado el primer lugar en la carrera de los terceros años. Dejando muy por detrás a esos mocosos alfas.

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por un ansioso Eren a la zona comercial. Era obvio que quería el dichoso anillo y él como su alfa le complacería todos sus caprichos.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con una patada potente, dos cuerpos entraron a tropezones, abrazados queriendo fundirse en uno solo. Levi sujetaba de la cintura a Eren tratando de pegarlo lo más que pudiera a su cuerpo caliente. Eren se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo fuerte y duro de su pareja, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda y su nuca mientras el pelinegro le devoraba la boca y lo guiaba a la cama.

El mayor recostó al menor en medio de las sábanas blancas. Se alejó lo suficiente para observar al omega y contemplar su belleza natural. Su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados por los besos, su sonrojo, su mirada cristalina, anhelante y excitada. Todo él era una tentación a su mente.

El castaño estiro los brazos, atrapando el cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a él de nueva cuenta para besarse. Sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas, se rozaban e incitaban.

Las manos viajaban por los cuerpos, deshaciéndose de la ropa y acariciando la piel expuesta.

Caricias lascivas, besos posesivos, gemidos ardientes, gruñidos guturales. Pasión, deseo y placer reducidos a dos cuerpo danzantes en la cama. Moviéndose al unisono, juntando sus pieles, bebiendo d la boca del otro, sollozando sus nombre mal articulados, dejándose arrastrar por la lujuria y el amor.

Esa noche no solo fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo sino también sus corazones palpitantes de amor, deseo y pasión. Se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos. Dejando entrever los anillos que descansaban gloriosos en sus dedos anulares, recordándoles que se pertenecía el uno al otro, recordándoles su promesa de amor.

.

.

.

Eran increíbles los estragos que una angelical sonrisa, un rostro sonrojado, unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo y el cuerpo lascivo de su omega generaban en él.

Era increíble que Eren le hubiese pedido algo como eso. En su mente aun retumbaban las palabras dichas por su omega.

 **"Levi quiero un bebe. Quiero un hijo tuyo"**

Su raciocinio se fue a la mierda y ahora era arrastrado por un Eren con poca ropa a la habitación. Era un simple mortal. Era un alfa enamorado listo para cumplir los deseos, caprichos y ordenes de su omega.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Lo aprecio mucho. Si gustan comentar esta pequeña historia se los agradecería mucho, sus comentario, opiniones y sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar, enserio gracias~

Por cierto es el primer RiRen que escribo (mis otros fic son Ereri), me encanto escribirlo. Lamento si hice uso de mucho OoC.

Tengan excelente semana, nos vemos dentro de poco ;D


End file.
